Automated electronic processing of speech and other acoustic signals is challenging due, in part, to the wide variety of pronunciations, accents, and speech characteristics of individual speakers. Constraints such as language models and acoustic models are used to make decisions about the words the user speaks, but acoustic models are often mathematically intensive. What is needed is a flexible, efficient, and robust way of achieving speech recognition in a device, such as a mobile phone, tablet, or other computing device.